


The Art of Pushing His Emotion

by kerryk8



Category: Empress of a Thousand Skies Series - Rhoda Belleza
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerryk8/pseuds/kerryk8
Summary: Rhee. A girl on the verge of becoming a women. An Empress. A girl who fears what could happen to somebody who falls in love with a Fontis.Dahlen. A Fontis boy despised by Kalu’s. Unbreakable and battle weary. A person who feels little pain. A haunted man.





	The Art of Pushing His Emotion

Rhee looks over at Dahlen as the Fontis boy balances the coin that saved her life on his knuckles. 

Tia glared at him and sniffs with disdain before, with a swish of her cloaks, leaves the room in a huff. The Fishermen rolls his eyes and climbs to the front of the ship,leavin the two alone.

She watches the coin flip before impulsively putting her hand on his, capturing the coin. She feels heat rush to her cheeks.

Darlene stared at her hand as if it was something curious. The shadow of something crosses his eyes before he says in monotone,” What are you doing?”

“I-I-I am just taking what is mine.” She mutters,flustered. Dahlen rolls his eyes,” So my hand or the coin you infuriating girl. You Empress, such a little girl.” He taunts.

She glares at him as she feels something stir in her chest. “My coin.” She snaps pulling away. 

He feels a twinge near his heart as she pulls away, almost scratching him. They sit in silence before she seemingly explodes. Rhee hisses our, “So your so high and mighty feeling nothing? You boy of no emotion.” She crosses the room towards him and her hand flies up as if to slap him. 

Shale grabs her wrist and pushes her against the wall. “Don’t you ever hit me.” He growls as she squirms against the wall, fire in her eyes.

Rhee stares at him. Her eyes trace his face, finally bringing emotion to the surface of his shell. She almost smiles, detecting a faint flush on his face.

Dahlen’s hand burns where he has come to contact with her skin and he stiffens.

Rhee yanks him towards her and swiftly tilts her head up, kissing the haunted boy. Trying to see some kind of emotion.

He freezes as their lips touch. His hand releases her wrist as he stands there, her hands around his neck, just barely reaching. He wraps his arms around her small waist and pulls her closer.

If she wanted emotion now she has it.


End file.
